herofandomcom-20200223-history
Miyako Hoshino
Miyako Hoshino is the main protagonist of Watashi ni Tenshi ga Maiorita! or WATATEN!: An Angel Flew Down to Me and its 2019 anime adaptation. She was voiced by Reina Ueda. Personality Miyako's defining characteristic is her shyness. Her shyness is so sever, it would often compel her to stay indoors at all times, the only exception being where she would have to attend classes at her university. In one of the episodes, Miyako was forced to go out to buy more clothes for herself, but she ends up buying fabric due to a mixture of not wanting to deal with any other consumers and because she thought of it as a way to work around her mother's orders. In regards to her feelings with Hana, Miyako tends to act creepy because of her lack of social skills. As such, Hana would initially view her as disgusting until she eventually warmed up to her. Biography Miyako is a university student who is studying to become a fashion designer. Sometime after her younger sister Hinata returned home, she brought home her friend Hana Shirosaki. Upon seeing her, Miyako became enamored with her cuteness and offers to make sweets for her in return for her wearing cosplay outfits that she would make. Throughout the manga and anime, Miyako gradually began to open up towards others and in one of the episodes, she is asked to make various costumes for the girls' culture festival. She also gets out of her comfort zone to attend the culture festival. After the play was finished, Miyako tried to leave afterwards. Hana finds her alone and tells her that while she may get unsettled with her mannerisms, she respected her for stepping out whenever it involved something she truly cared about. When the two return to the classroom, Miyako meets and greets several of Hana's classmates who shower her in different praises, mostly because of how Hinata had unwittingly allowed rumors to spread throughout the school. After meeting her former high school classmate Koko, Miyako began to realize how sketchy her actions were when it came to Hana, and she began to take consideration with how she interacted with her. In an OVA, Miyako and the others take a vacation to the woods, and despite not initially liking it, Miyako grows to enjoy the experience. When she and the other girls were resting, Miyako hears rustling in the bushes, and after being unable to awaken her mother, grabs a stick with the intention of fending off whatever was lurking in the bushes. While it turns out to be her neighbor Koko, it nevertheless shows that when push comes to shove, Miyako is willing to put herself at risk in order to protect her friends and family. Trivia * One episode suggests that Miyako had a chuunbiyou phase once when she was younger. From this, it could be implicated that she became the way she is due to constant bullying. Category:Female Category:Manga Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Anime Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Scapegoat Category:Honorable